TAKEN
by LuckyNumber1
Summary: He was freak, boy, Harry Potter...He was as he was and that was all he knew then he started having dreams, dreams of sounds, of voices, and those voices would be of memories, or of things he never remembered. But he knew, he knew that it was real, and yet he felt as if nothing was...wrong...was it wrong...or is he what his dear relatives always told him...a freak...
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: This is RATED M, there will be dark themes, and audiences for a mature party. THERE will be rape/ and lord knows what else, the first chapter is very much a shocker. Feel free to voice your shock in the reviews, just do not PM me PERSONALLY. I might for better terms upload this to Archive, but that's just a thought, I want to see how this goes with this crowd. It's very dark themed, although I can definitely grantee a not so horrible ending, though it is left to be said. As of me posting Chapter one and two, I have only gotten up to Chapter Five. I planned to finish this story, like I said, this is a very dark themed story, is it the darkest I've read...in fact, I actually read darker surprisingly on this site, but like I also said, it's a shocker, so feel free to review, whether I reply well that's up to me, and not you. Oh, and I don't care about gender, that's a load of horseradish, my stories will range from anywhere from Hetero, to Homo, to freaking Alien Tentacle, to nonexistent. However, to give the one person a piece of mind, this main characters Homosexual.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, NOR KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN. I get nothing out of this, except entertainment, and the fact that someone liked, hated, or meh my worked. This is just for fun. It's fanfiction, the place of imagination, and sidelong drama =)

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

"Take Harry and run!"

"Not My Harry!"

"Oh, Harry…"

"The boy will be of great use to me..."

"Freak..."

"…"

"BOY!"

A boy no older than four shot up out of sleep, his heart beating and his breath shaky. He blinked and sucked in more breath as he tried to get his bearings. Was it all a dream? He jumped as loud banging filled the silence of his small room under the stairs.

"BOY, you better be in the kitchen now or you will be punished." The sneering voice of his dear uncle echoed in the darkness of his space and he knew if he did not get there and cook now he would be punished. He hurried out of his little room, well cupboard for that was what it was. He didn't bother getting dressed for he was to wear the rags he had. He rushed to the kitchen, the little stool propped up by the stove, his dearest Aunt glaring at him.

"Boy, get cooking, you made me wait for you, stupid little brat." She screeched as she smacked him, he did not flinch as he rushed to get the food ready. He was already in trouble, best not to make them wait for their food. He had just set the bacon to cook, the grease hot and bubbling as the bacon fried, he turned to start on the pancakes when his cousin, his Aunt and Uncles child, waddled into the kitchen. The boy who was the same age as him was whining about breakfast, his face scrunched up into an imitation of his own father. He braced for more scolding as he mixed the pancake batter, his little hands barely holding onto the spoon. As he pored the pancake batter onto the hot pan he did not see his cousin come up behind him. The boy's fatty hand reaching for the bacon. A loud screech sounded out as the pig like boy fell back yelling out in pain and holding his hand. He stared frightened as he watched his cousin roll on the ground.

"What's going on her…DUDLY!" His Aunt screeched as she rushed over to her dearest son. She hugged him, and soon got him calmed, staring at the burn mark on the boy's hand.

"He burned me!" His pig-like cousin yelled, pointing at him as he shook his head no.

"I did no such thing, he was reaching for the bacon, he burnt his hand himself!"

"SHUT IT, BOY! HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK. YOU TRIED TO KILL MY BABY BOY, WITH YOUR FREAKISHNESS!" His Aunt screeched as she stood up and towered over him, he cowered as he stared into hate-filled eyes.

"WE TAKE YOU IN, AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT US! TRYING TO KILL MY BOY! YOU ANIMAL! MY SISTER SHOULD HAVE NEVER BIRTHED SUCH A DISGRACEFUL CREATURE SUCH AS YOU!" She screeched at him.

"I didn't do anything, he burnt himself, Mrs.!" He cried out, as he stared at her. Her face became a shade of ugly red, and she grabbed a hold of his hair and pulled him to the ground. He cried as his back hit the counter corner. He breathed as he tried to get up. Making it onto his feet he only had a screech warning as he felt a large blow to his small fragile body. He felt burning hot pain as if his skin was burning off, he screeched as he rolled around trying to get the burning out, but there was no fire, his aunt had just thrown the whole pan of grease at him. He cried as the pain would not go away.

"That was for trying to kill my son, you freakish little boy, how dare you bastard." He heard as he passed out. When he came to, he was welcomed to the dark space of his little room. His body ached, and he could not move. He whimpered, he felt stiff, and he was so tired. He blinked as tears fell, why would she do that, he didn't mean to burn his cousin, he didn't mean to try and kill him, he was just cooking breakfast! His little body shuddered as he drifted in and out of sleep. His mind could not keep up with time, so he had no idea of how long he was in the closet, but soon he smelt a stench, and realized he could not control his body fluids, what was happening to his body? He was scared. He wanted to leave, he didn't want to be here, but he knew he deserved this, he knew this was his home. He drifted off again into sleep.

"How is he?"

"He is lucky to be alive. I am surprised you found him in time, tell me again, Mrs. Um?"

"Mrs. Dursley."

"Yes. Mrs... Dursley. Tell me again, where did you find him?"

"Why, yes, I found him on the side of the road, you see, at first, I thought he was sleeping than I realized, he was seriously ill, I'm sorry to say, but why do you want me to repeat this?"

"Well, the results of the blood work came back, and it seems he is the son of one Lilly Evans, who we believe is a sister of yours?"

"Oh, her…yes, she was a sister, unfortunately, she went down a wrong path, last I heard she died in a car wreck, I did not realize she had a son." This was what he heard as he slowly became conscious. His mind was blank as he felt pain. He whimpered.

"Oh, look like he is waking up, let me go get the paperwork. I'll let you two get acquainted." A male voice said, and footsteps were heard leaving as a door close. He slowly opened his eyes, breathing in and out deeply as he stared at the white ceiling. He couldn't remember what happened. He turned his head to look around and froze as the scowling face of his dear Aunt came into view. It was then he remembered, and he tried to move, but he couldn't, he was frozen.

"Boy, you just had to try, and die didn't you, ungrateful brat. You better keep your mouth shut and go along with everything, or your punishment for this will be worse than what it is. Bloody little freak, better be grateful." She hissed as she put her face close to his, he whimpered as he nodded, and kept quiet. He was in so much trouble. He jumped as the door opened and the doctor came back, his aunt instantly switched into someone he did not recognize, and it was then he knew, that if the incident did not kill him, his uncle will. He was in hell.

Three months passed, and he was finally released out of the hospital, he was dreading this day for he knew punishment awaited him at home. He jumped out of his skin as the door behind him opened abruptly. He looked and almost flinched at the gleam in his aunt and uncles eyes as the doctor talked to them, the thing that he knew really set them off was that the doctor had reported them to social services, with luck only he could guess, they got off of charges even though all evidence had pointed to abuse, he shivered as he slowly put his shoes on. He knew Sir and Mrs, was waiting to punish him, he knew something did not add up. He slowly walked toward them, he made sure to not look at them and tried not to cringe at the sweet venomous voice of his Aunt as she played her part as a lovable woman to take in her nephew.

"If you have any concerns please don't be afraid to contact us again." The doctor's voice droned, it was a different one from the first doctor, this one sounding as monotoned as he looked.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. We got everything under control, isn't that right Harry?" His aunt's voice cut through him like ice and he quickly nodded. He did not know who Harry was, but he figured that was what they were going to call him for other people. He took a deep breath and counted the steps until they made it to the car. Sliding into the back seat, he curled into a ball.

Silence, that is what the car ride back to his nightmare was, if he thought about it, he could almost hear the bells that the church by the park rings in the late afternoon, it felt like a kind of tension. Boy was only waiting for someone to break the ice. However, no one did, not even as they made it home, and he was forced into his little cupboard, he sat on the hardwood, for he never had a bed or blanket and waited for the punishment. To his tiny world, it was different, should he be happy that nothing happened?

It wasn't until a long time had passed, that he realized, they were not allowing him out. It was not uncommon for him to be left in his dark room for days on in, and he learned to tell the time, by the way, his body had become accustomed to it. So, when a week passed, and he was not allowed out, he figured that by the Monday after he would be allowed out to eat some scraps and bathe. It never happened. Another week passed, and by this point, he had filled up a little corner of his bodily waste and was in the process of filling up another, that he realized they had left him there, in his dark little room. After the fifth week, he knew this was going to be his grave, he concluded that he would never be out and that his Aunt and Uncle had finally decided to be rid of him. He jumped out of his skin when a loud bang filled the dead silence of his dark room. He heard the jumble of his doors locks and he flinched and whimpered when it slammed opened and light flooded his vision. It hurt.

"Boy get out here, don't think your punishment is over." His Uncles voice echoed around him, and he stiffly hurried out. He stood staring at the floor, knowing that if he looked up he would be punished. He felt a giant meaty hand grab hold of his hair and dragged him up the stairs.

"Boy, Petunia and Dudley are out on a little vacation this week, and in that time, I have been on a job excursion. I learned some great things in that time, some of it I know you would enjoy, why wouldn't you, it fits a disgraceful little freak like you." His Uncle ranted, as he unceremoniously dragged him without a care up against the stairs and threw him into the master bedroom. Boy was afraid, this was something new, his Uncle never did this, he backed up as his uncle came bounding in. He his uncle grabbed him and threw him unto the bed, and he started to shake. What was his uncle planning to do to him, what kind of punishment was this?

"Boy, be a good little freak. You want to me to praise you, right? You want to make me happy, right?" He asked and boy, nodded his head, he did not know what was happening, but he was scared, and he wanted to do anything to get away.

"Well the only way to make me happy is to do as I say, and not to cry out, if you do, you will regret it, do you hear me? ANSWER ME, BOY!" His uncle yelling shocked him, and he quickly answered him and stared at anything but the hulking man of his uncle. His uncle chuckled making the jelly-like blab of his stomach jiggle.

"Good boy, now undress." His uncle ordered. Undress? Why? He looked at his uncle and quickly looked down, he did not want to undress. He shook his head.

"Don't shake your head at me, I told you to undress, so you better undress, if you know what is good for you." His uncle growled, and he quickly undressed. He felt embarrassed. His uncle though, stood there towering over him, and staring. Silence sounded, and the only noise made was the huffing breaths of his uncle. Then his uncle moved, and it was to touch him. It was like a dam broke, and suddenly he was being touched all over and pinched here and there and he hated it, it felt wrong.

He heard a belt drop, and clothes rustling and suddenly as the touched began he was pushed till his face met something sticking out of his uncle, and he knew instantly what it was, but he wondered why it was so red, and why was it so big.

"This, boy, is a little problem I have, and the only thing that can fix it, is you, now I wouldn't have some freak touch me so casually, but you seem to be a little special. See, boy this thing right here, is something that I call magical. It gives you food, I bet you are hungry, aren't you? Well if you lick it, and do well enough, you can have all the food it can offer." His uncle said pleasantly, and he rubbed the hot thing in his face, smearing weird liquid on his skin, it smelt weird. However, his uncle said it gave food, and he was really, hungry. He gave it a tiny lick, and he flinched when his uncle jerked. His uncle pushed his head closer, and he began to lick the member. Soon, the member was redder than before and twitching, a white liquid was starting to drip.

"Open your mouth boy, and take the tip in, you don't want to waste your precious food now do you?" His Uncle grunted, and he did just that, opening his mouth he took in the tip and was surprised when warm liquid squirted out. There was so much that he quickly swallowed it.

"Good boy, now here comes the real fun." His uncle said, and before he knew it, he was being held down, while his uncle pushed his red thing into him, and the pain made him cry out.

"I told you not to cry, but you didn't listen, you little freak, now you going to learn that I own you, you little fucking bitch" His uncle's voice was drowned out by his screams, why was his uncle doing this to him. Time after time, his uncle pushed into him and pulled out, and time again did the warm liquid his uncle called food flooded him, and boy did not know what was happening.

Soon, his pain turned into pleasure, his mind was long gone, and all he knew was the warmth, and all he could feel was his uncle's warm hard thing, and all he could see was the white color of the bedding. He felt the pleasure, intensify, and soon it became too much. He spasmed.

"Ha-ha! Who would have thought? I guess you really are a bitch!" His uncle laughed. This continued, his uncle pounding into him for a while, and then it was over, and he was forced to dress and clean the house. For the rest of the week, his uncle forced himself upon him, and he became numb to it, and all the different things his uncle did to him. This was his punishment, and he this was is life now. When his Aunt and his cousin came back from their trip, things went back to normal, until his uncle started to send them out more and more, and soon, every day he had his body pumped with fluids. At least he wasn't hungry anymore.

* * *

 **HI**

 **Thank you for reading this shocker**

 **Thank you for enjoying it enough to reach this end**

 **I might decide to post two chapters at a time**

 **who knows**

 **The worlds a mystery**

 **Feel free to drop a review**

 **Reviews do get read**

 **They just might not be responded to**

 **My other story I think I intimidated ya'll too much**

 **So I held back a little**

 **Feel free to express your opinion =)**


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO! WELCOME TO CHAPTER TWO...same warnings apply, disclaimer too...hmm oh and please enjoy...my next shocker of a chapter =)...

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

Six years have passed, and he was now ten years old, his appearance changed drastically. Gone was his short dark brown hair, and its place was now shaggy black hair. His height grew, and he had finally hit four feet, nine inches, and he looked less an abused kid and more of a druggy as he became more and more equated with the local gang. He learned many tricks, to do his job, all the while appeasing to his dear Aunt and Uncle. His tattoo of membership on his back showed his mark, and he got the beaten of his life for it, but it was proof that he belonged, even if he never accepted it.

He shook his head clear of thoughts, today was April seventh and he was sitting on the steps of the school's gym. He was watching all the other kids play, his cousin being unusually avoiding today, as he watched the pig like boy run around picking on other students. It was a rare peaceful day for him, and he was soaking it up as much as he could. The other kids ignored him of course, they all thought he was scary, of course, they would, he looked intimidating four a ten-year-old. At least he was able to show them he wasn't stupid with his academic score, or they would have put him in special classes, then he would have really hated school. Nevertheless, the school was a place for him to get away, and get away he did, to a little place behind the gym and the fence, where no one could see him, where he could smoke his cigarette and take a much-needed nap.

To a normal person, a ten-year-old child, smoking a cigarette and sleeping behind the gym of his school is abnormal, but to him, this was his life. He was never fortunate enough to have a normal childhood, why would he be normal, since he was a freak, that was all he ever knew. Later that day he decided to go to an abandoned park.

He sat on a broken swing until it got dark. His mind on his past. He knew his family abused him, and his uncle forced himself on him, he learned it all, since he started primary school. He also knew that no one would help him, for every year someone tried, soon they became monotoned, and it was like he lived in his own little bubble, running from his cousin, doing chores for his aunt, and pleasuring his uncle. He coughed and rubbed his newest scar, it was a nasty one courtesy of his uncle's newest trick. The scar ran across his chest and ended at his right hip. How his uncle not disemboweled him, he would always question it, but for now, he was just glad he was able to live.

Oh, he knew he looked strange here, why wouldn't he, a small boy in an abandoned park in the bad side of town, how big the contrast this side of the neighborhood was to his one-way street of Privet Drive. He sighed, as he looked out toward the darkened sky. He did not want to go home just yet. He licked his split lip, his cousin was getting more and more dangerous, using a piece of pipe to knock him down, as his group had their way with him. At least he wasn't hungry, he thought, it became his mantra, almost an excuse he told himself. Of course, he was still hungry, but he didn't feel it, so use he was of being starved.

When he finally did make it back to his little hellhole, he was greeted with a locked door. He didn't dare to ring the doorbell or knock. He knew that he would be punished for this, but he decided to take it as a sign, he could leave, on his own, and he wouldn't have to worry about anything. He smiled, he could just run away.

So, he turned around and walked away, the weight on his shoulders a lot lighter than it should be. He walked and marched until he made it out of the little town of Surrey. How was he not tired, he blamed it on the excitement, the adrenaline. Too bad he never looked behind him. If he did he would have noticed the man following him. He would have seen the man pointing a gun at him, and he would have noticed the flicker of flames before a loud bang was heard. Little, Harry, dropped like a sack of potatoes.

* * *

 **HI**

 **So I did something a little different with this chapter during editing.**

 **It is short, but that's not what I did, I tried my best to indent the paragraphs**

 **I will see if they work, but honestly, I never have luck when it comes to keeping them indented**

 **It's a complicated thing editing your chapters.**

 **But I love to do it anyway =)**

 **Oh**

 **Also**

 **Thank you for making it this far**

 **I'll get Chapters Three and Four up sometime soon**

 **Heads up though**

 **It will Get Confusing**

 **Somethings will definitely NOT make sense**

 **I did it purposely**

 **Once I push my lazy bum to write more chapters**

 **...**

 **You'll see**

 **It's a surprise =3**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

When Harry James Potter, commonly known as FREAK, and BOY, opened his eyes it was to the darkness of his cupboard. It was silent, and he knew that it was nighttime, and no one was up. He blinked again, his mind was cloudy as if he was dreaming, but he wasn't, though he did not remember anything from it. He moved, it was a slight movement, it was supposed to make him more comfortable, but all it did was bring a wave of pain down on him. Why was he in pain, did he get punished? Was he dying?

As soon as the burning pain came, it left, leaving a heavily breathing ten-year-old (was he even ten?) boy in its wake. He breathed in and out. The next time he woke up, for he had fallen back into a troubled sleep it was to the sound of his uncle pounding on the door, making dust fall unto him.

"BOY! Get up your ungrateful, bloody brat, go cook!" He ordered. Harry, still weak from pain, hurriedly as best he could to do as ordered. Hurryingly, rushing to the kitchen and fixing the normal breakfast such as eggs, bacon, and toast. As he cooked, he felt eyes staring at him, and he took a peak, only to snap back to the stove. He did not like the look in his uncle's eyes. It was eerily silent as the only noise was the popping of the grease.

"Boy." He jumped and turned slowly toward his uncle. Was he planning on doing it now? He swallowed.

"Get over here." He walked slowly until he was standing next to his uncle. He withheld the urge to cringe as the walrus-like man reached around him and grabbed his butt with a meaty hand. He flinched as his uncle leaned in. He felt disgusted.

"Dudley! No running in the house please!" The yell of his Aunt Petunia startled them as his uncle quickly sat back and glared at him. Harry didn't dare to breathe as his uncle shifted to hide the large bulge in his pants.

"Son, no running! Boy go finish cooking and then fetch the mail." His uncle all but growled out, his eyes staring hungrily at him, as he nodded. He hurriedly finished cooking, fixing all three plates and setting it out as his Aunt finally made her way to the table. He turned and hurried out of the kitchen into the front room to get the mail. As he was picking it up an envelope fell, it was different than the other mail, and had his name on it. He frowned as he bent over and grabbed it. He stared at it and was about to open it when the loud voice of his cousin yelled out. When did his cousin sneak up on him?

"Dad, Harry's got a letter!" His cousin snatched it out of his hands and rushed back into the kitchen, while he made his way right behind him trying to grab it back. He gulped as he was glared at. His uncle still glaring, frowned as he read the envelope. Opening it, he paled, and then it was like he turned into a purple flab of jello, for he all but tore up the page, and stood up. Not even noticing that he upturned his plate as he stomped toward Harry. Harry paled, he felt a cold, shiver run up his spine. A giant meaty hand grabbed his shirt and he was dragged out the house and thrown into the car. Harry was very scared, this was different than his uncle's normal anger. He shook.

"Honey, where are you taking the boy?" His Aunt asked, looking surprisingly nervous. Dudley was just grinning like his whole day was about to be made.

"Petunia, don't worry about it.I'll be back later." His Uncle said as he hurriedly buckled up his seat belt. Harry was definitely scared this time, he did not like the look on his uncle's face. The car backed out of the driveway and drove off. Harry was quiet for a moment he didn't dare to speak, but curiosity and nervousness got the best of him.

"Um, Sir…Where are we going?" He asked his voice shaking. His uncle was quiet for a moment, and he thought he was going to be ignored, then his uncle's voice brought a cold white pit in his stomach.

"Shut it, bitch. Where we are going, I should have done this when I had the chance." And that was that. Harry watched the scenery pass by as he prayed for his life. When they finally reached their destination, it was to a surprisingly old dock. Harry's face scrunched up in thought, then widened in horror, was his uncle planning on drowning him. Only pure fear kept him from running.

"Stay in here little fucking brat." His uncle spewed, spittle flying. Harry nodded and didn't move a muscle, watching as his uncle prepped a small motorboat. Harry wondered how he could do it so well for a man so overweighted. His uncle returned.

"Follow me, bitch." He said, and Harry knew, that nothing good came from this. He followed slowly, wanting to do everything but run, however, he knew better, his punishment would be worse if he ran.

"Sit and stay quiet. "His uncle ordered, and he followed. Soon they were speeding off and Harry saw a small little island in the middle of the vast water.

"See that little bitch, when we reach that, you are going to hop off and you are going to stay there, okay little bitch?" His uncle sneered, and he nodded as his uncle chuckled, the rolls of his double chin jiggling. Harry frowned.

Once they got to the dock on the Island, Harry did as he was told and got off, watching as his uncle speed off. He was alone, and he didn't know what to do with himself, he was surprisingly okay with being left here if it meant never having to meet his relatives again. He smirked and ran to the shack. Opening the door in his excitement of finally being left alone vanished. For inside the place was uninhabitable. The debilitating rot of the wood was astounding as was the cobwebs, and most of all, there was no dry wood to make a fire. The only new thing that was in the place was a full cot, newly furnished with sheets, and a metal bedpan. Was this going to be his life, what was he going to eat? He left the shack and walked around the little island, it really was little for it was only the size of an average yard. The high rocks were the only thing keeping it from being drowned in water. He kicked a random rock. There was no stash off supplied. He sighed and decided to sleep.

He was right to think he was not done being punished, for when he woke up from his sleep, he was chained, his uncle grinning, as he felt something move inside him. He tried to cry out but was muffled as a meaty hand covered his mouth.

"Shut it you fucking bitch, we don't want to wake up the others now would we." His uncle whispered harshly, as he thrusted hard, a creak sounded out. Harry was confused, what others? He turned his head and noticed two lumps sleeping upstairs, one was skinny and long, and the other was short and big. He instantly knew who they were. He looked at his uncle wide-eyed. His uncle was doing this while they were right there. The bed creaked again as his uncle moved. Soon Harry was trying not to moan as he felt disgusted with himself.

"You're so tight." His uncle grunted under his breath. How was this not waking up his Aunt and his cousin? He sucked in a breath when he saw white and felt the hot warmth fill him. He felt dirty and disgusted. He felt his uncle pull out. He must have fallen back to sleep in exhaustion because he came back to conscious when a loud bang sounded. He shot up and looked around him. His uncle and his Aunt were stranded equally as shocked as he was. He heard his cousin ask what was happening?

Another bang, this time Harry knew it was a knock sounded, and his uncle scowled.

"Who the bloody hell would be out and about at this time, let alone on this little shite of a bloody island. Don't worry petunia, I'll show them whose business." His uncle growls, holding a shotgun, where did he find it would be a mystery.

"State your business and leave. You are not welcome here!" His uncle demanded. There was a pause, what proceeded after was a hilarious series of events that led to Harry being brought right back to his little cupboard under the stairs, and his uncles grudgingly appeasing to his amends. Which was, letting him have Dudley's second room. This also led to him meeting the Wizardry world. Rubious Hagrid, the gatekeeper of the so-called prestigious magic school in Britain, the great Hogwarts of witch and wizardry, was a kind half-giant that made it a point to show him around a famous wizarding alley known as Diagon Alley, and albeit cautiously Nocturne Alley as well. Did he forget to mention that he got an Owl name Hedwig, a Wand, and a trunk full of stuff. Did he also forget to mention this all happened in a span of a month?

Now presently, he was at the train station, trying to find nine and three quarters. Something that apparently did not exist, which he learned after an embarrassing encounter. He sighed as he shared a look with his very smart, very much mother hen, Hedwig. He absolutely adored her. He looked around and paused. Well, he didn't exactly pause, but he did do a double take. There was a group of people, all rushing with a pile of trunks. They all had red hair, but the one that stood out on them the most was the illustrious way they talked about this Nine and three quarters, and how precisely they spoke specifically about the magic. Didn't Hagrid say magic was forbidden to talk about outside of magical places and family. Harry frowned, he felt like this was an obvious trap, or whatever they called it. Was this something Hagrid did to help him out? He'd have to go talk to him when he got the chance.

He watched as they ran into one of the many pillars that held the station up. He raised an eyebrow as they merged into the wall. He figured that is what he needed to do. With a running start, he made it through with his belongings, only to be met with a very large, very loud crowd. He grimaced, he had to wade through this mess. After what seemed to be an eternity he was able to fight his way unto the train. He was on edge, ever since his journey with Hagrid. He knew he was famous, why he survived the killing curse, an unrevivable curse. It also didn't help to remind him that he was praised for the death of his family like he was grateful he had to be raised with his horrid relatives. He shuddered, his thoughts moving pass the road he started to go down. He wasn't ready to deal with those demons.

He walked down the aisle, glancing into each compartment, most of them were full and he began to wonder if he would find an empty one. His luck came toward the back of the train, and he hurried in and closed the compartment door. He honestly didn't know how to lock the door for he had never been on a train, but he figured no one would bother him this far back. He struggled a little but was able to squeeze his chest unto the rack, opening Hedwig's cage and letting his overprotective girl snuggle up unto his shoulder, nipping and cooing at him as if he was one of her chicks. He smiled and held on to his school books. He had looked at them briefly before his uncle made him lock it up in his old cupboard, however, he wanted to at least go over the first chapter of one of them. So, he grabbed the first thing, potions. Potions, he found while reading the pages was very similar to cooking. You measured, you cut, and you cooked. The biggest thing you had to worry was whether it would blow in your face or if you did the mathematics wrong. He smiled, he loved cooking, even though he never got to eat the meals he cooked, he loved the peacefulness, and it gave him something to do. Hedwig cooed, and snuggled closer, she was reading with him.

"You think I'll do good in potions girl? It sounds like cooking." He mused, Hedwig answered him by bumping her head to his and he smiled, that was her way of saying yes. His eyes snapped to the door as it slides opened harshly, a girl no older than him, glared around the compartment, before resting them on his. Her eyes less menacing, but not any less stern, stared at him, and he wondered if she was going to speak.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, have you seen a toad hopping around here?" She asked, and he almost did a double take at how nice sounding she was, she didn't sound how stern she looked.

"No, but if I see one, I will let you know." He answered, and he watched her take one more look around before nodding and leaving. He sighed finally he was alone. Only for him to withhold a loud groan as the door slide open again. It was a boy full of red hair, and he knew instantly this was one of those redheaded children.

"Hey, can I sit here, the other compartments are filled up." He barely waited for an answer as he stormed his way through and sat down. Harry looked questionably at him.

"Oh, my trunk and stuff are shrunk down, see." The redhead held out his arm, sure enough, an old trunk like trinket dangled down from a bracelet.

"This was a hand-me-down, I got it from my brother." He said excitedly, Harry just nodded. The redhead seemed very hyper, almost as if he couldn't sit still. He was constantly talking, loudly.

"Oh, by the way, my names Ron, Ron Weasley." He said as if he just remembered he didn't introduce himself.

"Harry, Harry Potter." He answered the unasked question, it was polite courtesy after all.

"Oh, wow! Hey, um do you know, have the scar?" He asked. Harry tried not to roll his eyes. He lifted his bangs and watched the redhead feel his own head.

"Bloody Hell, that must have hurt!" Ron exclaimed as he stared wide-eyed at the jagged red scar, it looked like it was almost infected.

"I don't know, I barely remember," Harry said, as he sighed. Hedwig coed in comfort and started nesting his hair. Ron watched amazed.

"Is that your owl?" He asked. Harry nodded and winced as Hedwig nipped his ear in annoyance.

"Her name is Hedwig." He said the redhead nodded. Silence, at last, except not at all. The door slid open once again, and the girl from before, one Hermoine Granger stormed in, a scowl on her face and a timid boy at her side. She sat and grumbled than she looked around, and a red blush filled her face. Harry stared amused, while Ron glared.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, I thought this was empty. Oh, hello again, I must have barged into your compartment by mistake, please, can me and my friend, Nevile here stay for the rest of the ride, I'm afraid that there are no more empty compartments, and no one was nice enough to let us stay since we got kicked out of our last one." She was almost begging, and Harry didn't have the heart to say no.

"Sure" "No" Harry looked at Ron, and Ron looked back. Ron flushed slightly.

"She barged in here, she didn't even knock, why would I want to be in here with a bloody girl, my twin brother's said girls have this embedded magic to make boys tell them everything. They said, "Stay away from girls, or you'd be whipped", whatever that means." Oh, boy, Ron was digging himself into a hole. He could see Hermione scowling fiercer, and fiercer, even poor Hedwig was growling.

"Um, mate, I think you should watch your mouth. Your brothers were lying, mate, women don't have that kind of power, but you just insulted not only her, but my Hedwig, and unless you want your head on a stake, I suggest you apologize." He said, and Ron looked at him confusedly.

"Why?" That was the last straw, Hedwig went straight into terrorizing mode, giving a horrific screech, Hermione not long after hounded on him. Between Hermione living up to her fearsome look, and Hedwig's sharp claws and beak. Poor Ron looked like he went through the wringer.

"I warned you, mate, but you didn't listen," Harry said, as he hid a smirk, a quiet chuckle sounded out and he turned toward the quiet boy.

"Hi, I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He said, and the boy nodded.

"I'm N... Neville Longbottom" The quiet boy stuttered. Harry smiled, he knew he would like Neville.

"Your Harry Potter? I read all of your books." Hermione blurted, she instantly looked sheepish of sounding very snobbish.

"Oh, those books, none of them are real. I never knew I was even famous. I mean there really isn't a thing to celebrate, people died." He said. It was quiet and then Ron opened his mouth.

"How do you not know you are famous, I'm sure someone told you, I mean you lived in the wizarding world right?" He said, and Harry knew then that he was jealous, of his fame perhaps?

"I grew up in the non-magical world, I just learned of the wizarding world. So no, I did not know I was famous. In fact, this is all very, much new to me." Harry made sure to add some bite, Ron had the decency to look a little sheepish.

"Oh, bloody hell, mate, I didn't know that, goes to show how much I know right mate?" Ron tried to play off his mistake, Harry really wasn't laughing about it but withheld the urge to tear down the little fantasy world the redhead had created for himself.

"Oh, me too, well I'm not famous, but I just learned of the Wizarding world, it came as a very big surprise! I was very excited, and ended up nerding out to books, A Hogwarts A History is a very interesting novel." The bushy brown hair girl, Hermione Granger, flushed a little and smiled.

"What's a "nerding"?" Ron asked out loud, "and what does that have to do with reading?" Oh, boy, time to explain the nonmagical world to him.

"Um…I…I…also d…. don't have knowledge of this…um c... can you explain?" Neville asked. Both Hermione and Harry sighed, this was going to be a long train ride.

* * *

 **So...**

 **I did something different.**

 **I never really done a story like this**

 **so I might have some plot holes**

 **however**

 **The vast differences**

 **Especially within the chapters**

 **are done specifically**

 **on purpose.**

 **Remember, Harry ran away.**

 **He didn't stay away.**

 **Why?**

 **Also, his little hut thing**

 **on the island**

 **It really wasn't a second floor**

 **why was there a brand new bed anyway**

 **Why the hell did veron and fam even stay?**

 **Pretty sure someone obviously heard and saw**

 **exactly what**

 **Dear Uncle did to his**

 **Precious Freak of a Nephew**

 ***Rolls eyes dramatically***

 **Anyway...pieces are falling into place**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter~!**

 **Toodles~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

Hogwarts was big, it was magical, and it was beautiful. He fell in love with the castle, for it really was a giant castle, at first sight. His new acquaintances gasped in awe as well when they too saw the mystical castle. This was where he was going to stay for seven years?

"Are these the first years?" A stern woman, tall and more intimidating than Hermione asked Hagrid, who lead the current first years.

"Yes ma'am," Hagrid said in his thick Scottish accent. Hagrid was surprisingly short and sweet, Harry guessed it was because the lady did not look much of a talker.

"Alright, students, my name is Mrs. McGonigal, I am the head of the house of Gryffindor, my job is to lead you all to the great hall, so please follow me." She said as she twirled and started walking. The group followed quietly and in awe as they gazed about them. The Great Hall was exactly what it looked like, a giant hall-like room. The roof was questionable for it was the sky but not, to harry, it was very hard to describe what it looked like, you could see the ceiling, but it was illuminated by a realistic sky. He looked forward and gulped silently as he viewed the many students. There were four rows of tables, all decorated in different colors, each one showed the different houses. At the front of the hall, there was a small stage like setting, one long table sat there, and it was obvious it was the teacher's table, for it seemed only adults sat there. In the middle was a great like throne seat, it was white and looked like a king's throne, in it sat a man in unusual looking colored robes, his eyes twinkled, and he stared at him. Harry felt a cold shiver up his spine, he was not expecting someone to look back at him. He quickly looked away, mind on the little stool and an old wizardry hat, to him it was like a fantasy novel.

His mind wandered, ignoring the conversation being held around him, the blond weasel like boy, who he'd met twice already smirked at his red-headed acquaintance, but quickly got fussed by the stern woman who led them to the Hall. Harry felt like he didn't exist, he was watching a fantasy movie, he felt like he'd wake up any minute in his little cupboard, with his uncle yelling at him to go make breakfast. He breathed in and out, he could do this.

The Hat sung songs. That HAT sang A FUCKING SONG! Harry breathed in and out and calmed himself. He knew there was a warning in that hat's song, the slight glare the king man gave the TALKING Hat, made him feel like something wasn't right. Well, he hasn't felt like everything was alright since the night he dreamt he ran away, but that was another problem to wander over on another day. Then the next part came, and Harry was right about to turn and high tail it. They were calling the first years to sit in front of everyone to get assigned a house. Harry's level of anxiety was next level and the only thing grounding him was Hermione's death grip on his arm, which he greatly held back.

"HARRY POTTER!" Mrs. McGonigal yelled. Oh boy, it went silent. Harry took a deep breath, he walked forward, if his head could fall off it probably would have, from the looks that pierced it.

"Hmph, well, I can't say I've seen worse, hmm, let's have a good look at your head." The voice almost made him jump out of his skin. He couldn't speak, that was how scared he was. Honestly, who expects a hat to speak in your mind.

"Hmmm…. I see great things from you…. Slytherin would do you best…ah, but Gryffindor is where you want to be…your friend? Hmmm…...Slytherin or Gryffindor?" The hat mumbled, he didn't really care which house he was in, but his acquaintances were in Gryffindor.

"In another world, in another life…Gryffindor would have been a good choice for yourself. You have the courage, to be a snake in a lion's den, but snake you are not, nor lion is your stubborn will. Skies are your affinity, but Ravenclaw is too low for one such as you and will not help you in your endeavors. Hufflepuff, for all that they are perceived kind, would make you a shell of who you are, you are not a shell, but more. Slytherin, is best for your fangs are there, but the truth lies in the shadows, and shadows are who will become you. I wish you luck, for this life is not forgiving, but those that you hold dear are there for your taking. You will do more than survive, Childe…. SLYTHERIN!" Harry had to breath, he had to move, and he had to sit. All of which he did while the entirety of the population of this castle stared at him. He was terrified. He slowly piled his plate, with very little if comparing it to most of the table. He nibbled on the toasted bread as he felt the rest of the school do the same. They ate in silence, not even the king man's speech held such a distraction from all the whispers, the glares, and the majority of the obvious separation between him and his suppose housemates. Just breathe, he told himself.

Once the feast was done, and his nerves reached a new level of height, he followed the first years to their dorms. No one talked to him, no one looked his way, in fact, he was pointedly ignored. He swallowed the lump in his chest and breathed through it. As they made it to their destination they were stopped.

"There is no password, to get into the Slytherin dorms. You must answer the three questions, each is said in riddles, and all will be left for you personally. Do not fret, each person will know the answers, now remember, we stick together, got it." The prefect head girl of the Slytherin dorm spoke, all handing out information of the rules and the ways the dorm works. After answering the three riddles, and allowing all of them in, Harry got to see the common rooms. He breathed again.

He was starting to feel his chest tighten, this was all too much for him, but he breathed through it again. He followed the others as they gathered around the prefects, there names forgotten on him. He watched in slight awe as a man dress in billowing black robes, glided into the common room. The older students making way for him to walk. He looked intimidating, the sneering glare he showed, gave him the cold shivers. His eyes though, held a different look as he surveyed the children, though when his eyes landed on him, Harry saw them hardened, and felt them burn as cold as ice. Oh great, he really was not welcomed. He breathed. He listened as the man turned back to the rest of the students and lectured, his voice held a no-nonsense tone, and Harry knew this man was a force to be reckoned with.

"You are all Slytherins, snakes, and as such you will give your house the proper respect. If you have problems you will find who you need to talk to, do not go anywhere alone, unfortunately, the other houses do not like us, and you will find they are not very forgiving." The Head of House, Professor Severus Snape, as he called himself lectured. His eyes piercing every student yet he out right glared at Harry. Harry just breathed, and tried to ignore it, it was better that way.

"Now you all may leave, however Mr. Potter, stay behind." Harry withheld a flinch, oh boy. He waited behind as he watched everybody leave down a long hallway, all picking doors to the right or left. He guessed those were the dorms. Once the students were gone, he looked toward his head of the house, and almost took a step back. The man was looming over him, glaring at him, and if harry didn't know any better the man seriously hated him.

"Mr. Potter, I heard you are a little celebrity? Hmm, I don't know how you tricked the hat into making you one of my snakes, but I will tell you this, you are not a snake, and nor will you ever be one of my snakes. I will be watching you. One wrong step, and I will take great pleasure in expelling you and snapping your wand."

"um...Professor… I didn't trick the hat, sir…The hat put me in on his own accord." Way to go Harry, dig your own grave. If the man's glare could get even more intimidating the man could have just gutted him with it. He just had to breathe.

"SILENCE. Do not talk back to me boy. Just like your father, hmm, you will find that your mischief ways have no room in this house." The man turned and billowed away. Harry stood there his chest tightening, and he felt like he couldn't breathe, he needed to breathe. He turned and walked down the hall that he saw the others walk down. What he thought was just a hall with doors turned into a corridor. It led into another corridor, that held two entrances to another hall one was labeled boys, and another girls. He followed the boys, and it led to a set of corridors, all labeled with the years, he followed the first year, and noticed the each door along the corridor was labeled with names, and as he came to the end on the right, there was his name. He slowly opened the door and was a surprise to see a bedroom. It was his own bedroom. He looked around, and noticed a door connected, he felt his chest constrict, was this connected to the other rooms. No, as he opened it, he noticed it was a bathroom, a perfectly sized bathroom for one person. He felt overwhelmed, the highly decorated and huge space was too much for him, everything was too much form him. He walked back to his bed, he took another look around, there was a wardrobe, a desk, a huge bed, bedside tables, a bathroom, a huge tube, a sink, and a toilet; this was all too much for him, a boy who lived in a cupboard.

As he laid on his bed, he felt a wetness to his cheeks, and as he felt to touch them, he noticed it was his own tears. To a dark more intimate mind of his, he pictured a mangled bird in a bigger, fancier, chained cage, the chains lined with thorns.

* * *

 **hmm...I'm not very proud that I didn't get Hagrid some more dialogue**

 **however, I have to research how to write his accent**

 **I want to be as authentic as I can, considering I butchered**

 **so horribly at that with Ron, Harry, and everybody's British accent**

 **I'm ashamed lol, but it's for the story! I do my best**

 **Hagrid will have his parts.**

 **But Severus...**

 **Y'all I don't know what I really should do with him.**

 **Originally, I wanted to make him an adult figure in Harry's life, like a true one**

 **But**

 **What I have planned for some of their pre-Adult Figure scenes was too**

 **Much**

 **To let a spark of more than just be there**

 **I mean how do you trust a man that literally snobs him worse than Veron.**

 **Speaking of the Walrus...hehe...I am not yet finished with Chapter Five.**

 **as of now, nor have gotten to the summer scenes.**

 **But...I got a lot to plan.**

 **Oh, and before I forget... Hary's whole...Breathing thing**

 **Yeah**

 **That's gonna be a constant temporarily**

 **To be honest, I wasn't expecting it to be a thing**

 **I was more or less gonna add it here or there**

 **But**

 **I use the same, breathing in and out techniques, in my personal life to help my nerves**

 **It helps, and since I emotionally invested into harry a little more**

 **I subconsciously added that.**

 **Good thing though, it will be temporary**

 **Hopefully.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter FIVE**

* * *

The next day, found him dressed and ready for the day, the clock that was on the wall and the chart of the time schedule showed he was up way before the sun, and he had about an hour before he needed to leave to eat breakfast. Harry felt like he was in a daze, he didn't understand where he was, what he was doing, was this not a dream. He pinched himself and took a deep breath, the pain told him that no, this was not a dream.

"Oh, I'm so nervous, today is going to be bad, I know it." He muttered to himself as he sat on his bed. It felt like he was an interloper like he didn't deserve this room, this school. Harry decided to pass the time reading his school books. From the basic timetable on the wall next to the clock, it showed all the times of all the classes, and times are the food served. He had yet to get his actual class schedule, so until he got his personal class schedule he'd be up a creek without a paddle.

He looked at the time, and breathed, it was time to make his way to the great hall. He got up, grabbed his bag, and made his way out the room, everybody was out an about, and many were walking toward the front common room, he followed. He saw them walking out of the entrance door, many first years grouped up, chatting, and he noticed many were glaring at him or just staring. He ignored the whispers, and made his way to the great hall, his mind mapping out the way. As he entered, he noticed it got slightly quiet, and he looked around, many were staring at him, and most glared like he offended him. He breathed, and made his way to his house's table, sitting in an open spot, he made his plate quietly, just two slices of bread, an apple, and some cheese. As he ate, he noticed there was a large gap between him and his housemates. He figured, if they weren't going to outright attack him, then they would ignore him.

"Oh, look it here, a lost little lion cub in the snake's den. I would watch yourself, golden boy, because we snake can bite." Harry for his part was confused, honestly confused, this blond idiot kept bothering him. Draco Malfoy twisted his mocking expression into a shit-eating grin.

"Look scar head is too dumb to respond. Are you flabbergasted, did that little scar from you-know-who, mess up that head of yours's freak." Malfoy mocked, as he pointed at him. His two goons behind him chuckled, and Harry just wanted them to shut up. Before he could open his mouth, however, a loud slam startled him. He whipped his head around to meet the nasty glare of his head of the house and looked down to notice his timetable. His head just glared more and moved on. He reached for his table, looking at his times, he sighed when he saw he would have potions first thing. He looked for a clock and noticed the time, he needed to hurry if he wanted to make it on time. As he left the Hall and made his way toward the dungeons, he was grabbed. He made a grunt as he was slammed into the wall.

"Look what he got here guys a fake little snake-ling. You are an unlucky little brat, to fake being a snake. We don't like your kind, nor do we appreciate interlopers in our house." A voice said, Harry tried to look up to see who it was, only to be punched. He sucked in a deep breath. He didn't want to be here. He struggled again, only to be hit again.

"This is a warning little faking, you don't..." "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Harry felt his eyes widening, was that the voice of his red-haired acquaintance Ron. He watched in amazement as the older Slytherins, for they really were older, ran. He looked at his red-headed acquaintance. The red-haired glared back at him. He looked down and started to gather his stuff. Those bastards went through his shit. He flinched as he touched another hand.

"I should be mad at you. You became a filthy Slytherin. However, I can't not after what I saw. Do all Slytherins treat the others like that. Thank god I'm not a Slytherin." Ron tried to joke with him. He cocked a half smile.

"No, it's just me, but don't worry about it, most just ignore me." He soothed. The redhead wasn't having it.

"No, it's going to get worse, mate. I don't know what you did to piss off those Slytherins, but you need to be careful. I can't believe I'm saying this, but for you, I'll make an exception. Sit by me during potions." Ron was apparently not just saying it, for when they got to their class, they sat way in the back in the middle of the last table and were the first ever Gryffindor and Slytherin Partnership. Unlucky, for him, his head of the house, Severus Snape, was his Professor and the resident Potions Master.

"It seems we have a celebrity in our midst. Mr. Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" There was silence as Harry thought, he read this on the train, the potions book. He withheld a smug smirk.

"Asphodel and Wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death, sir." He said, and Hermione looked as if she could hug him, or beat him, he thought he saw a little anger directed at him. Was she jealous?!

"…Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" If Professor Snape's face could be any more of a scowl, Harry would have cried. It was like he was faced with the epitome of fear, Harry didn't want to be here anymore.

"A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons, at least that's what I read sir." He said meekly, the cold hard glare could turn him inside out. It was like every question he answered the man got angrier and angrier.

"That is correct…however you are not out of the woods, yet, Mr. Potter…What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Monkshood and Wolfsbane... They are the same plant, sir. They also go by the name of Aconite." He answered, and by that point he was gripping the desk tightly as the professor glared down at him. He stared, at the hateful glare.

"Correct…hmm, five points to Slytherin for being able to answer, Mr. Potter, however one point for not answering quick enough, I would think for someone as apparently well educated, to be able to answer in a timely manner." Snape sneered at him, as he billowed away. Snapping a hand to the chalkboard he sniped a quick order and left the classroom. The silence was immense. Ron did not even dare to talk, as they worked quietly. It was obvious that the professor did not like him, and the snickers from the few brave Slytherins made it obvious that neither did his own housemates agree. He wished to be back in his little cupboard were his only friends were the spiders and dust.

After Potions came flying. Harry was nervous, he did not want to fly, but he guessed it was just to teach them in case. They lined up, Slytherin on one side, Gryffindor on the other. Why was it like this, he had no idea. He swallowed, and took a deep breath, following the others, he was able to call his broom. However, just like the other class, Neville long bottom, just had to have the worst luck in the world. If it wasn't getting on Snape's bad side, it was breaking his arm after having a magical accident.

"Oh, what's this?" He heard the blond boy, Draco Malfoy, the ponce, ask slyly. Harry looked where the boy was bending down. He saw a glass ball sitting perfectly on the ground and he remembered.

* * *

 _"What's that?" Hermione's voice rang out in the compartment. Harry looked up from the potions book. Neville was holding out a glass ball and it seemed to be glowing._

 _"Oh, this, this is a Remember ball. It glows certain colors indicating whether you lost something, or not, it's glow can also mean how important it is. See, it's glowing Red, because I forgot something, and because it is really bright, that means that it is very important." He said, and he handed it to Hermione._

 _"See, you are forgetting something too, but it seems not that important." He said as he was handed back the ball._

 _"Wow, that seems very useful. Is it growing red, because you lost Trevor?" Hermione, always the thirsty one for knowledge asked with clear curiosity in her voice. Neville smiled and shook his head._

 _"No, it won't glow if you lost something, and don't remember where it will only glow when you completely forgot. I am ashamed to admit, that even though I know it is important, I feel no need to find out what I forgot." He said._

 _"Well, mate, it seems pretty useless to me. Why would you want something that just glows, why not get something that can actually be useful?" Ron, the ever-brash fellow, sprouted out around a mouth full of candy. Hermione made a disgusting face, and Neville just chuckled nervously._

 _"There are some uses out of it, Ron, it's just not very obvious," Harry said enthusiastically, and Ron just shrugged, going back to his eating and ignoring the rest of the crew._

* * *

Harry watched as the ball lit up in a bright red, and he took notice that it was very deep in color. It must have been very important.

"What? Is this all it does, glow like a light, how pathetic." Malfoy sneered, as he held it to his face.

"Hey, give that back, that's Neville's." Hermione, oh brave Hermione, said sternly. He watched as the blonde boy, sneered disgustedly at her.

"Would you look at that, the mudblood is trying to say something." Malfoy rose up on his broom. Ron glared, and sprout some nonsense. Harry took a deep breath and rose.

"Malfoy, hand me that remember ball. We both know how this is going to end, we are first years, not children, you wouldn't want to make a scene on the first day of classes, not after leaving your mark as the cool Slytherin now do we." Harry really did not know what the hell he was saying, but he kept his cool and stared the blonde boy down, he will his mind to make this guy listen to him. He almost let out a relieved laugh, when the boy sneered, but complied, his ears turning bright red, at the laughing jabs directed at him. Oh, Harry was not going to hear the end of it, by making a fool out of the blonde boy, but this was for Neville. He picked up the throwing remember ball, it glowed a bright blood red, before morphing into a bunch of other bright colors all illuminating brightly before finally returning to normal. What in the world was that?

"I better watch yourself, Potter, you just made an enemy out of me." The blonde said menacingly at him.

"Woah, mate, I didn't think you would stand up for another house. Thank you, man, you are good, for a Slytherin." Ron sprouted, and he patted his back, before running off. Hermione smiled and left. He was alone, and so he too left. Making his way to his next class.

Transfiguration was, different to say the least. He was able to get the matchstick first, after transfiguring it from a needle, and yet no points were added to his score. He wanted to seethe, but he knew, that he couldn't, he didn't have the time to. Next, was charms, and while he was able to get a few points, the pity glances he got from the teacher wanted to make his toes curl, why did everyone hate him or pity him?

Defense against the Dark Arts, now that was a class that was interesting, Harry liked learning about the different protections, and the story, however by the end of it he had a major headache, and a regret that the teacher was too dull to keep it interesting toward the end.

Herbology, was exactly what he heard it would be, and it sucked as much as potions, but in a different way, at least Neville was able to flourish. After Herbology was a visit with the half-giant Hagrid, and he left with the knowledge that someone stole from the great wizard bank and whatever was stolen was put on the third floor. Just wow, he really did not want to be anywhere near that.

So, the rest of the day past, and again he was left eating supper alone, and made it quietly back to his bedroom, intent on doing the homework, and going to bed.

"Take Me, Not Harry, Take me…"

"He would do good, this little specimen"

"Run! take Harry and Run"

"No one loves you pet, not like I do…"

"Harry!"

"Pup…It's just you and me!"

"No…."

"Yes…come on now, you didn't think I'd be gone for long….my Pet"

"No…No..."

"Time to Die, Potter"

"Freak, you're so good, ungh"

"Stop…No"

"BOY!"

"NO!" A loud yell rang out and he shot up, breathing heavily his eyes were wild. He couldn't see, he struggled to move, flashes moved to the forefront of his mind, he saw images of things that didn't make sense, some that did, he gasped, he felt like he couldn't breathe. He fell to the ground, the nightstand tumbling with him, he writhed as pain shot through his head. What the hell was happening?! Than it was gone, it was a shock, that he couldn't hold onto consciousness any longer.

When he woke up it was to the sound of the soft ticking of the clock. He breathed, and struggled up against his mind blank, he couldn't remember what happened, and as he looked around it was like a tornado went through his room. He took a deep breath, and started to clean, the time on the clock said 4:30 Am, it was early in the morning. He sighed, what a great start to his day. Once he was done cleaning he made his way to the bathroom. Only to pause at the full-length mirror. He knew he never looked perfect, he was a freak of course, but as he stared he noticed little changes in his body, it was more lithe, skinnier. He blinked, and he saw bruises on his neck, they were hidden, but it was there, he shuddered, where did they come from? He raked his body with his eyes, his scars well hidden from the outside, except the one on his face, he stared into hollow green eyes, he looked like shit, he felt exactly how he looked. He breathed and decided it was a good time to bathe and get dressed.

Breakfast time came around, and he was ready to face another day. Slowly making his way to the great hall, sneers meeting him at every corner, he almost turned back and went back to his room, but alas, he needed some food. He sat at his table, a huge gap between him and his fellow housemates, and as he ate the fresher sliced apples and toast, he studied the rest of the student body, everybody had someone to talk to, they smiled at each other, laughed, hell even Slytherin would speak to the other houses, and then he saw others look at him, they studied him, just as much, and none liked what they saw. He quietly, but quickly ate his meal. He had his bag with him, strapped to his side like a lifeline. He snuck food quietly into his bag, just extra things, unnoticeable things. Then he left, making his way to his first class of the day, he stopped by the bathroom quickly and had just walked out when he was surrounded. He looked up and almost sneered, it was Slytherins. Why were they so against him for being in their house? He didn't have time to think when one of them slammed him against the wall. The boy's bigger body stood over him, as he glared into a jeering face.

"My, my, my, what do we have here, yes, a little snake all alone. Someone should have warned you, little boy, that Slytherins never should be out alone." The guy mocked.

"Let me go," Harry said as he tried to slide away, but he was surrounded. He looked back into the face of the glaring boy.

"no no no, we aren't done with you, Potter…" The man said, and it clicked to harry these guys were the same idiots from the other day. He swallowed the lump.

"I said let me go." He glared right back. He wasn't going to let these men push him around. He flinched as a fist slammed next to his head, wasn't Slytherin suppose to be sly, and ambitious, and what was, he didn't know, but he knew that in the time he had been in this place, he has been pretty much been hunted, he hated it, he hated this place, he hated these people, he wanted his little dark cupboard. He didn't flinch again when he felt hands on his body, nor when they taunted him, he waited silently for his chance. There. He kicked the guy in the balls, slammed the other to the ground, and ran. He made it back to his room, locked the door, and sunk to the ground, he was just going to stay here, he felt sick.

Dark grey eyes stared at the scene that had just occurred, the figure sniffed and turned their robes billowing behind them. This figure was one Severus Snape, and he was conflicted. Once upon a time ago, when he was a young child he was friends with a beautiful spirited redhead girl, who grew into a goddess of a woman, only to be taken by his most hateful adversary. Granted he was no perfect man, he had time and time again broken his beautiful goddess's heart, and time and time again, his hated rival was there picking up the mess he had made. He hated him, with his emotional brown eyes, and his tall stature, with his rounded glasses and bird nested hair. He hated him, and yet he couldn't help but love the man as much as he loved his redheaded goddess. It tore him up, peace by peace that he couldn't have them, that he had chosen his side, and then the time came, when they had a child. It was like all his hatred was festered by his goddess's child, and he found himself hating his heart more and more. He blamed himself for their death, and in turn blamed the boy. He wasn't ignorant, what Albus Dumbledore planned for the boy, what he was, but he could not bring himself to care. However, when he first saw the boy, he did not see his goddess, he did not see his rival, he saw a boy, abused, starved, and in need of help. He hated himself more than ever, and when the boy made it into his house, he felt the world strap upon his shoulders and the guilt tug even heavier. Yet, anger came forth, and he became blinded by his hatred for the boy, how dare he lives, when his loves died for him, a pathetic boy no fit to avenge their deaths. He made it known to the boy, gave him no safety, and encouraged his plight. He hated the small fragile boy, who had his mother's eyes, and his father's hair. How he hated the terrified look of the boy, as he stared at him, judging him. Yet, again, he could not bring himself to truly hate the boy.

He once again came face to face with said child, and it was then he really noticed that the boy was only a child, he felt sick. He watched as his snakes cornered him, watched as they sneered, and watched as the child stood his ground, and he felt a sliver of hope, a sliver that maybe he could redeem himself, and again he missed his chance, as a redheaded boy, brash and ugly and very much a brat swooped in and saved his goddess's child. Again, he was angry, again he blamed the child. When he saw the child in his class, he snubbed him, he tried to humiliate him, anything to make the guilt go away. For it was always easy to hate the other than own up to one's own guilt. The boy surprised him though, caught off guard by the boy's quick wit, he billowed away to drink his sorrows, and drown in his guilt. He avoided the boy forever how long he could.

Once again, he found the boy in a similar situation to the second, and there was no brash redhead to be the knight, he watched with baited breath, his wand ready, and a spell on his tongue. He was going to own up for his guilt. It was not meant to be, the boy escaped, and with it, his chance at redemption. He snubbed his anger, he was a grown man for Christ sake, he shouldn't be festering such immaturity, he coughed, and he felt nauseous, that boy was a child, and he saw far more than he wanted to. How did that child really grow up? He had questions, but he knew, that if Albus caught him, it would be the end. He nodded, he knew what he had to do.

* * *

 **So, this was a really hard chapter**

 **like really hard**

 **But I prevailed**

 **This one has a lot of reading**

 **but a lot happened**

 **You will know I started to add some clues**

 **somethings still might not make sense**

 **that's okay. Still not quite sure what**

 **I want to do with Severus so I'm**

 **playing by ear, lol**

 **I did have someone tell me to kill him, who knows?**

 **Anyway, hmm, so, things are starting to happen.**

 **Albus won't be a prevalent character until later down the line**

 **He won't be evil, but he won't be good either.**

 **I'm still working on Hagrid T-T**

 **This lazy bum keeps forgetting to go search how to write his accent**

 **oh well, I'll get to it eventually.**

 **oh, and forgive my not so fancy dialogue**

 **you won't know how hard it is to write sly**

 **until you have to write a Slytherin**

 **like seriously, how does one sly themselves?**

 **Well anyway, little humor, I'm horrible at being sly**

 **So why in the world I decided a Slytherin Harry**

 **Was a great idea**

 **Idk**

 **for the giggles I guess. =3**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

The air was as rigid as his soul, he was numb, as he stared at the night sky, observing the stars and absorbing the silence of the moment. It was now on the cusp of winter when the leaves changed color and the branches became bare, it was the month October. Far from the day of his parent's death, however, he felt the unease of the school he stayed in. He took a deep breath feeling his lungs sting after holding out on taking a breath for such a long time. He breathed out and finally made a move to stand, looking down from the edge he was sitting on he felt as if he could see the world. He was not going back to his dorm room; however, he had snuck to the astromancy tower to think, and honestly, he did no such thing. He knew where he stood with his peers, his supposed family, with the adults, he wanted nothing to do with them. So why, why hadn't he run, why was he still here? He questions it, but he has no interest in learning the answer. In short, he just could not sleep and wanted air, but not wanting to take a walk on the outside.

He waited with baited breath, as he stared at the ground, he could jump…He smiled a small sad pathetic smile, he could just take one small step. He moved. The wind felt good on his skin, and he watched avidly as the ground rushed toward him, then blackness showed, and he was unaware. When he opened his eyes next he was laying on his bed, no memory of what had just transpired. He looked at the clock, he had an hour to get ready, and so he did.

Harry James Potter, Boy, Freak, was going about his normal day, his normal abnormal day, his mind blank as he moved on autopilot. To anyone else, this was normal Harry Potter, to the teachers, this was normal harry potter, to the boy himself this was normal. Until, it wasn't until it formed in the form of a troll, the DA teacher, and one amazing girl by the name of Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger was a muggle-born witch, this meant that she was the first witch of her ancestry, or well that was what others told her, but she knew better. Many muggle-born were blood-related to witches or wizards who had children that were unable to carry magic. She was one of them, her great-grandmother was what magic society called a squib, and she told Hermione of this world, long before she even got an invitation. However, she would play the fool, for she was not, and she knew fully of how two-faced people could be. She was smart, and she knew better. So, imagine her surprise when she met Harry Potter, she read the books about him, but the boy himself was something more, something great, however, she knew there was more to it. He flinched when she moved swiftly, he had scars that were hidden unless he reached out and you could see, he hardly ate, he was way too short. She'd seen cases of this, as young as she was, she has seen these same situations at her school. Now she was a witch, now she was in a new world, and now she was not so blindsided by her world, the same rules applied.

She watched mixed emotions as her curiosity wouldn't allow her anything else, she was curious about the black-haired boy who was famous, she was curious about the red-headed spitfire of a boy, she was curious of the nervous shy brown-haired boy with a kind smile. She became friends with them, or well she tried to. Unfortunately, the redhead took offense to her, how could he, she was right in the end, it did not mean that it did not hurt any less.

She was in the girl's bathroom when it happened, thunderous footsteps sounded, and she hid in a stall, confused and scared, she was unprepared for the giant creature to smash through the wall and her stall. He scurried to the only available room, underneath a sink. The troll for it was obviously raised its giant club, its eyes were unfocused, drool slide from its corner, and it grunted as it twisted its head left and right. It was confused, and its mind must have been under attack. Hermione dodged as its club crashed down, her foot got caught, however, and she went down with a loud cry.

"Hermione!" A yell, she saw Harry, the frail boy who was nothing but kind to her, run toward her.

"Harry get out, go get the teachers, the Troll its mind has been messed with. GO!" She screamed as she threw herself away from another attack.

"NO, HERMOINE! WINGARDIAM LEVIOSA!" Harry Potter yelled the first spell in his mind, and watched as the club raised into the air, and down did it go right upon the troll's head. Blood, green and sticky splashed upon the walls and the two Hogwarts students. The silence was deafening.

"Harry how the hell did you do that, and why is there purple flames around your wand?" Hermione cringed, was that the first thing she had to freaking say?

"I don't know Hermione, but um, are you alright?" Harry said awkwardly.

"Yeah, my foot isn't, but um, how did you know I was even in here?" Hermione was just as awkward, her foot was numb, and she didn't even try to step on it.

"Mr. Quirrell, the DA came barging into the great hall, screaming about a troll, and I remembered that you ran away from Ron, hey, um, Hermione, why is your ankle sparking with purple and green sparks?" Harry pointed out. It was very, obvious, that they were in shock, who in the right minds would casually talk about this stuff by an obviously dead body.

"I don't know Harry, but I think we will be here for a while," Hermione said, and so they stayed put huddled together on the bathroom floor next do a dead troll and covered in drying green blood. Harry was in no condition to hold Hermione up, and Hermione was in no condition to move after seeing just how bad her right foot was and just how badly Harry's previously unknown wound was, how he was not in pain from having a stick through his gut Hermione's knowledge-hungry mind very much wanted to know.

* * *

Ron Weasley was anything but guilty, he was brash, fiery, and he was currently running the halls in search of on Hermione Granger, he paused as he heard a loud scream, and as he rushed through the halls he came upon a scene only saw in the muggle movies he watched as a younger child.

"OH, Bloody Hell, Are you two okay! What Happened!" Ron exclaimed as he rushed into the destroyed bathroom, toward his two friends, it was then that he remembered why he rushed so much to find his bushy-haired friend.

"Hermione, I AM SORRY" he exclaimed, and if he wasn't so sure, she would cut his balls off he would hug her, with this thought, he took in their appearances.

"We need to get you to Madam Pomfrey!" He yelled and stood up to do just that when a loud gasp came from behind them.

"What in blazes happened here!" Mrs. McGonagall shouted as she stared in horror.

"Yes...I would like to know as well, Mr. Potter, what is one of my snakes doing here?" of course it just had to be Snape of all people, Ron glared at them, as Harry coughed, blood sliding out of his mouth.

"No time for that Severus, these two need medical help!" Blessed McGonagall for she rushed away only a second later bring with her the mentioned medical witch, and the Headmaster.

Ron knew then and there that he would trust these two with his life, nobody, but the wise old headmaster saw the red burning flicker in the redhead's blue eyes. The old man withheld a smirk, his plans were coming along splendidly. Now what to do with Potter...

* * *

 **Alright**

 **I'm not going to lie**

 **but I did a horrible job with**

 **this chapter...but**

 **it needed this chapter.**

 **I left a lot out, for purpose reasons.**

 **I kinda needed a stone to throw myself**

 **I promise, whatever Severus has planned will show**

 **themselves...and Albus...and Madam Pomfrey...**

 **...okay, well a lot will go down next chapter...**

 **but there won't be a lot of answers...**

 **unfortunately**

 **although, Harry has a memory problem**

 **The troll had a memory problem**

 **Honestly, everyone has a memory problem**

 **so why is no one addressing it**

 **who even created this, was it Voldy**

 **was it Albus?**

 **Was it the mysterious person who shot harry back in like**

 **chapter...three? Was it chapter three? Idk, but we got problems**

 **Apparently big ones...**


	7. Chapter 7

"...it only hurts but for a moment"

"freak I told you..."

"why?"

"oh look at these flames...such a nice color"

"no..."

"I got you a little present.."

"how dare you..."

"no...why...I didn't want this"

"oops...did you need that..sorry.."

"stay away"

"hehe..that's a nice face pet.."

"I said.."

"come one scream"

"STAY AWAY!"

A young boy, no older than eleven years old, shot up from a nightmarish sleep, only to yell out in pain as the freshly healed skin stretched and reopened. He quickly pressed his wound hoping to stop the fresh flow of red copper color liquid that seeped out from the bandage. He looked around, from what he saw was that he was in the schools medical ward, his bedside curtains were drawn so he could really see past them. He barely remembers what happened, where was he? He took in gulps of breath, he needed to get his bearings. Minutes past, and slowly he remembers, the fire, the troll, hermione...was she okay?!

"Hermoine" he mumbled, and moved to get up, only to careen onto the floor his body weak as he tried to stand up again...he needed to see hermoine, was she okay...he started to feel dizzy...his body racked with exertion...this was it...he was going down...and down did he go into oblivion.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey was not considered the best mediwitch of her time for nothing, she earned her career through blood sweat and tears, and she had a master in the mind arts for it as well. It came with career as expected. She was after all a certified veteran Medical Witch and a certifiable minds healer...in fact she had every certification in medicine on could get as a woman and a magic user...had the awards and certifications to prove her status, and she wasn't even a so called pure blood. Born from nonmagical parents she had to work from the bottom up, and she did. Her best friend helped a lot with encouraging her to pursue her dreams, and even she became the best transfiguration teacher there was. It was safe to say that both of them knew exactly what their oh so lovely boss tried to do to them. Not that did not expect nothing less, that were surely disappointed.

"How dare he.." came the ranting voice of her dearly beloved best friend, the stern woman ranting brought music to her ears as she too stormed with her anger pouring out of her veins. She was obligated as a trained professional in her career to help every patient, she even took magical vows to do the best she could. To sideswept someone especially her patient like that would break those vows..does Albus not understand...everything she worked for her whole life gone and she would have never known it. Oh, how she was mad, but to find out, that the son of her other best friend to have been treated the way he was, and to know proof of it...there was no words to describe the feelings the turned within her stomach. She was a woman on a vengeance come hell or high water she was going to do what she needed to do, and right now was to make it quickly back to her ward, she had a patient in need.

* * *

Severus Snape was not a kind man, he was never a kind man, but even he knew that he had let his goddess down so many times, and his life was the price for it. He raised the glass of whiskey to his mouth, his eyes on the open folder before him. It was the boys medical records...he took another deep gulp. He looked at the other open folder, the boys mind records. It was laughable how thick each folder was, but it only brought a bitter sickness within him. He read them both...he had to, he was the boys house head, it was his job...how much he would have rather not to, to keep ignorant of the truth laced bare with barbs before him.

"By God have mery on my soul" he mumbled to himself, as he closed his eyes to try and hide the gut wrenching guilt from his soul, his plans to try and help the son of his past crushes dead, as the feelings of bitter jealousy that made him into the monster he was. What was he suppose to do now?

* * *

I got good news and bad news

good news, the story is progressing

bad news, I don't have a working computer

it broke a couple months ago

and I had been sucking the life out of it until it puffed its

last bit of life

Well, it fried...so I gotta get a new one

which meant my previously very long chapter seven is now lost

i have typed this up Quickly on a tablet

so I could send out and announcement that chapter eight

will be a while...unless I decide to type up some more on this thing, but it takes a while to do, and I much whether a key bored than a screen that takes up half the area to need to see

yeah, it sucks

but no worries

I'm hopefully going to get one this week or next, either way

my poor laptop of ten years...

i shed tears of sadness on this day


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

Hermione Granger woke up on a cot, she obviously knew she was in the medical ward, and she was confused. How did she even get here, why? Then it came rushing back to her, the troll, Harry, the flames, Ron, the teachers…The Headmaster?! He did something, she knew he did something, but her mind just could not focus on the memories, she growled to herself and tried to stand up. Only to realize she couldn't and settled herself back in. She needed to tell someone, she needed to tell Harry, why, she did not know, but she needed to warn him now!

"Hermione?" She started as a soft voice sounded from behind her curtains; she stayed silent wondering if she was hearing things.

"Hermione?" The voice came again, and she recognized it has Harry, her slithering friend.

"Harry!" She called out worried; she knew he shouldn't have been out and about moving it would worry his wounds.

"Oh, Hermione!" Harry Potter, the boy- who- lived, cried out, in relief. He wobbled as he dragged himself on his feet to her, throwing his arms around her.

"I was so worried, Hermione, when I woke up I thought they'd had taken you, I thought, sirs would do something to you, I thought, you died!" Harry cried in relief. Hermione caught on to what he was saying. It had occurred to her in the mist of their relief party that Harry looked very different, not so much his basic appearance, but the way he carried himself. Hermione stared at the teary-eyed male. Then she sucked in a breath...OH. Hermione, was a smart person, she was top of her classes, and even had skipped many grades, in fact, Hermione was so darn smart she was in college when she got her Hogwarts letter, she agreed only after she had major proof. So to say, she did not understand was a huge understatement, she knew, it was quick puzzle pieces closing in. The way the teachers treated her friend, how the students treated him, the world, how small he was, how timid…Hermione Granger knew, and yet, she finally understood exactly why she felt connected, for the boy in front of her had a purple flame on his forehead.

She read it somewhere, she knew what it meant. She blinked; her friend was staring at her in awe as well. She raised her hands to her face. She didn't feel anything different

"Was there something on my face?" She asked. He nodded.

"You got green flames coming out your forehead, Hermione. Why?" He asked and she blinked, so she had it too.

"HARRY/HERMIONE!" They jumped as a loud yell sounded next to them, only to squeak as arms tighten them into a hold.

"RON, LET US GO RIGHT NOW!" Hermione scolded. She glared at the sheepish redhead, and she noticed something too, he had red flames coming out of his forehead. The redhead looked at them.

"Is there something on my face?" Hermione sighed, she had research to do. Her mind, also whispered, "Andfriend to help." She knew she was going into the long haul.

* * *

"You have failed me, once again, Quirrel!" A deep menacing voice sounded out into a silent room. A tall figure stood in front of a mirror, or well stood facing away from the mirror. The man was bald, and he was the current Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. The man was paled face, and sweating, he held up another mirror to look into the full body one, on the back of his head, was a grotesque face, shaped inhuman, she the man's red eyes pierced into the small handheld mirror he held up to see the ugly thing that was his master.

"I'm sorry master, I did not expect the boy to care for the girl as much, to go out of his way and save her…I miscalculated." The owner of the frontal face, whimpered, he knew as well as his master that he had not miscalculated, that the boy did exactly as they expected, but he had failed to cast the curse to kill the boy…no, he saw the thing, he did everything to bring the killing curse home, the boy was just lucky the curse hit the troll exactly at the time the creatures club rain down upon the things head. There was a reason troll's used clubs, it was the one thing that couldn't kill them, but could kill anyone else, it was magicked that way.

"MISCALCULATED! That boy did not die, we cast the killing curse, the gutting jinx, we cast almost every curse there was, and the only thing that happened was the boy's friend broke her foot, and the troll died. We had to magic a spike of wood to even wound him…WOUND HIM! Do you know what will happen if we cannot kill the boy by the end of this year." Quirrel whimpered as he listened to his master scold him, he knew full well the consequences, he had until the end of this year to kill the boy to break the bond, to break the curse, to bring his master back with immortality. Did he need to do something? A thought popped up.

"Master I think I know what we should do," Quirrel smirked, this could work.

"Yes?" The grotesque looking face raised a nonexistent eyebrow in question.

"We have a feeding due soon, I heard from an overly friendly giant, and a twinkle-eyed old fool, that this year's detentions will be held by the professors' choosing…I say we cause a little accident with our residential father's boy, and our little problem….we can push their little problem off on the shoulders of our residential gatekeeper and voila, a nice little opportunity to take the boy. The looks on the world's faces as their precious poster boy is gutted like a fish in the forbidden forest, we can make it look like an accident. Kill two birds with one stone; no one would ever see our precious treasure missing." Quirrel smirked wider, as his master grew giddier, and a malice smile bloomed onto the parasites face.

"Yes, that could work…May this be one more opportunity to redeem yourself you foolish host or I will do what I should have done and taken over the rest of your body." Quirrelnodded, and rushed to get his plans in order.

* * *

Madam Pomphrey set her eyes upon the empty cot and she narrowed her eyes, her patient was missing, then she looked down, to study the mess on the floor. Smirking upon seeing a trail, she followed. Not long after she found herself in front of one of her other patients. Of course, the boy would wake and go searching for his friend. She almost smiled in exasperation, it was so predictable, then she frowns, of course, it was, her mind flashed to his file, and the number of problems found. She had a lot to work out, but she was determined to help him at least for something. She pulled open the curtain, and paused, on the cot laid three children, a black-haired boy, scarred and thin, sickly looking; a girl with bushy brown hair and a stern appearance, and a redhead boy with a wild naivety to him. She knew who they were, she knew that they had a friendship, and she felt pride in know that three different people, all coming from different backgrounds could come together and form an unbreakable bond, she knew the feeling all too well. She decided to heal the black haired boy with a quick spell and let them sleep. For all they knew, the troll accident was just that an accident, no use worry the young for something adults were meant to handle.

* * *

Severus Snape heard his floo buzz and knew that someone was trying to fire call him. He hurried to pick up the mess of alcohol bottles; it was shameful to let anyone know just how much he tried to drown his sorrows with poison drinks. As he cleaned he felt glad that the wizardry world had even created communicated via fireplace, it made it so much easier than telephones the nonmagical's use. He picked up his floo….correction; he bent down and stuck his head into his burning fireplace, the flames thankfully magicked green to indicate a call. He slightly worried someday he would burn his face by doing this.

"Severus I need you to create these potions…" The voice of Madam Pomphrey sounded out, the image of her face coming through to the ash. Severus frowned as he listened to her list of the many potions. Why would she need these many…ah…Potter…that's right… He just nodded and made a mental note of them.

"Oh, and Severus, while I do not understand what you are going through, I have not forgotten what I have seen inside that boy's head, and while you are not a perfect man, I had expected better professionalism from you. However, you and I will have a talk, I will not let another patient pass me by, and Mister Potter isn't the only one in need." Severus sneered at what the medic witch said. How dare she, he was not weak.

"Madam Pomphrey, you will do no such thing, let me remind you that I too have a mind magic's master and certification, that I am in need of no help, we will not be having that talk. Goodnight, Madam." He sneered and moved to get up, but her voice stopped him.

"Severus…I am not stupid, I am not ignorant of your past, nor the manipulation has our boss put us through. With the war, and losing our precious people, I am old Severus. I am not pitting you, you need help, and I know you loved them, but this guilt tripping yourself into an early grave has to stop. You are not to blame, Severus, you did everything you could to get their attention, you tried everything, it was James and Lily's fault for never seeing what they left behind. Come to my dorm, we will have supper and a talk, you need to have a person you can trust…or at least someone to rely on, no one deserves to bear this kind of pain alone." Severus was quiet for a moment, her words struck a chord in him, he knew, he knew full well what she meant, but that didn't mean he would go quietly.

"I don't need anyone, especially you, you say you know, however you know nothing of what I have been through. Old does not mean wise, woman, I am beyond saving, you can just go back to your patients and leave me alone, we are done." With that Severus hung up, he did not need some old woman yapping at him, bring up old pains, he just wanted to forget, he walked to his bedroom, flopping onto his bad, and staring listlessly unto the wall, a tear slide down his face, he just wanted to go back.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey sighed as she sat back unto her office chair. She knew he would react like this, he was a private man, and made many mistakes. She looked at the picture on her desk it was of her and her kids, she smiled sadly, she made many as well. She knew, however, that it would be a matter of time before he came to her, he was after all one of her precious Hogwarts students, even if he was grown and now a professor.

Then she frowned, her thoughts going to her dear Boss, she narrowed her eyes, and hears a glass shatter, she took a deep breath, it did no good for her magic to react without control. He had no right, no right to try and take her freedom, her right to be a healer. She was also angered at her friend's sake, McGonagall did her best for every student, she always knew what went on and did her best in everything, for him to try and manipulate them both, by using underhanded means, pissed her off, she did not earn this position for some fruity old man to try and take that right from her. She growled this was the last tick of many ticks he caused her if only she'd had put a stop to his uncanny puppet master tendencies when he was younger and was under her care. Then she snorted, that man would never have changed, he learned from his soulmate after all.

* * *

 **Hey guys**

 **I'm Back**

 **I've had the craziest week**

 **But I made it through**

 **Got a new computer**

 **love it to bits**

 **was able to make a proper**

 **Chapter and voila**

 **Came back kicking ass**

 **and taking names.**

 **So...**

 **I hope you liked**

 **this chapter**

 **It's not as long**

 **as I'd hoped it would have been**

 **but whatever**

 **it at least has depth**

 **Madam Pomfrey**

 **is my bestie**

 **I'm telling you**

 **she's turning out to**

 **be amazing~!**

 **Oh and guess**

 **what?**

 **The all awaiting character has arrived**

 **as a grotesque face on the back of qurriel's skull.**

 **Yeah, fun fact that face need's food**

 **yeah**

 **It's a weird thing alright**

 **but the story is finally**

 **FINALLy!**

 **Progressing, lol**

 **Yay**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

* * *

A month past and things slowly return to normal for one Harry Potter, the boy, who was a freak, barely remembered anything after he had woken up in the hospital ward of Hogwarts. The Med witch had forced him on a strict diet, and made his appointments every night, he worried, the stress of the gossip and the work, plus the amount of medicine she made him gulp down, that he would finally break. However that was not the case at all, he found himself just the opposite, and quite better, though he knew that because of his fame he would always be center of attention.

So really, he was not all that surprised when the blonde weasel of Slytherin, the one, and only Draco Malfoy, cornered him in a closed off hall. The boy was alone for once, and the look upon his face told that whatever his intentions were, they were not for the faint of heart.

"You think your special potter, you think because you're the golden boy, that you could weasel your way into the hearts of everyone, you are nothing potter. You hear me, you are filthy pathetic mud-blood, and should never even made into slytherin….oh, but you just love the attention hmm, are you and your older lady having fun every day. I heard you go to medical ward every day, she brings you into her office and then you come out all disheveled, you'd think you'd learn the meaning of keeping in your pants, scar head, bloody monkey's the lot of you." Draco rambled on, furious, and spewing nasty insults, Harry just blinked dumbfounded and unbelieving as not a word about his father was ever mentions, did he grow a head or what?

"I challenge you, Harry Potter, to a wizards duel in two months' time, on the day of February 13, 1992, you will come to this hallway, and we will duel, do I make myself clear." Draco pushed him into the wall, now for Harry, he was already into his five feet and counting, Draco Malfoy, for a guy who was the same age as him was certainly a couple inches taller, and stooped over him, glaring, as their faces were inches apart. Harry blinked confusion in his eyes.

"Um…Pardon? I…d..." Harry couldn't finish, as Draco's mouth was on his, and Harry's confusion soon turned to fear. He struggled, but Draco was stronger, he pushed him harder into the wall, and ravaged his mouth. Harry felt a hand slide under his shirt, and he pushed with all his might into the blonde boy, he took deep gulps as the blonde, narrowed his eyes harder, and before Harry could do anything the other boy grabbed his face, pulling it to him.

"Learn your place, Potter. You are going to meet me for that duel, or so help me, what I did tonight will only be a portion of what I will do to you. It's pathetically pitiful that you don't even know what you are, do you? Ask yourself this potter, why is it that so many men seem to take such a liking to you, why do you think so many love to whore you around?" He sneered nastily as Harry stared wide-eyed, into cold silver-blue eyes.

Draco leaned in and whispered into his ear, "Why is it that you seem to lose your strength every time your pinned, why do you tremble in delight, is it because you love the taste of a man, Potter? I don't think so, no, it's so much more than that…I love to hear the answer when we meet again, slut."

With that, Draco left, leaving a teary-eyed Potter, behind, the green-eyed boy's mind in jumbles as he shivered, and he felt pathetic as humiliated. This was a new tactic for Draco, he didn't' expect the blonde boy to do this, he shivered, things were getting dangerous, he didn't want to go back to being freak, he thought he left that when he came here. It never occurred to him, that bigger things were amassed.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was beside himself with anger, he couldn't understand why the Potter boy, had so much attention. He wanted it, no…he needed it, he needed his father's approval, and he needed to be perfect. He glared at the silent boy at the lunch table, he saw the slim boy pick at his food. It disgusted him that this boy had no idea what he was, and it was so obvious, the way he looked, the way he acted, the smell coming from him. He knew what it was, just as much as he knew the hidden powers of his headmaster. Soul Flames…his mind whispered as he stared angrily at the timid green eyed boy. These flames were created by the soul, and it was in every life force. As powerful as magic, it was its own class, and every pureblood had access to it. They, unlike magic, created bonds, found soulmates, and even helped the process of magical inheritances. It was known that Soul Flames were the epitome of your personality, and each flame generated certain traits. His was yellow and red, which meant he had the power of to heal and to destroy. However, it was so, so much more than that. He sneered, to see this boy, who had such powerful soul flames, be pathetic like this, it irked him. He smirked; his mind came up with an idea.

He could do this, he would play with this fool, and he would become this idiot's undoing.

On the sideline, a man with red eyes, smirked, his plan was coming to fruition. On the side of him, the twinkling eyes of the headmaster stared upon the happenstances of his school, he knew what about to happen, and he blinked in acceptance, it was the price to pay for the greater good after all.

* * *

Hermione Granger slammed another book close, she sighed in frustration, and rubbed her temples, this was another wasted book. She threw it unto a highly stacked book pile, she needed more info. Nothing in these told her of what happened. What was this colored fire, why was it connected to the soul, why was it called soul fire…She only had what she already knew, and yet it felt like there was more, much more than she knew, so what was it?

The bushy haired girl, dug up another book, than once she snuck out from the restricted section, she smiled a little, it was hard, but she did it, and she was quite proud. She opened the book, smile losing its strength as the first words registered to her.

"SOUL FIRE, WHAT IS IT, AND WHY IS IT IMPORTANT!"

Under the title came a little snippet of words, "This book was magicked to answer all the questions upon this subject, feel free to write in it."

Hermione, stared, this was way, way to freaking easy, so being the Gryffindor she was, she tested the theory. Upon confirming yes, she was just really fortunately lucky; she took off, mind set upon researching everything about this so called Soul Flames.

* * *

Harry was confused, his mind was conflicted, and he had no idea who to turn to. Days went on, and he barely heard from Hermione, from Ron, from everyone. It was like he went to class, ate, went to his room He didn't forget to stop by the mediward, but after that, it was like he was put into this bubble, of look but don't touch. Kids would stare, whisper and move on. Harry's mind was in shambles, the dreams that were more like nightmares reoccurring worse than ever, his headaches every time he went into DA. It was getting to him, how much longer did he have to endure this constant outcasting. His mind went back to Dracon Malfoy, what that blonde bastard did to him, what did he even mean, harry wanted answers, but he wasn't sure if the answers he was looking for was something he really wanted to know.

* * *

 **Alright...**

 **Not much has really changed**

 **though Draco**

 **Well, as you can see there is a wild**

 **Draco**

 **Draco will not and I repeat will not**

 **Rape poor harry**

 **Thing is, I'm trying my best**

 **skirting around this cliche**

 **Of soulmates, flames, and well dom/subs**

 **It's a work in progress trying to iron out**

 **how much I want Harry to sub, and just how much**

 **I want him to kick ass. But I'm slow going**

 **on the uptake**

 **now, right now I'm ironing out somethings**

 **but there is a date...**

 **To be honest with you, did canon ever say a legit date on when**

 **the detention happened, I searched but I couldn't find specifics**

 **and nothing could give me adequate detail timeline**

 **so I just put the detention as realistically as I can with**

 **my story's timeline.**

 **As you can tell it's 1991 right now.**

 **I just got over troll, which from what**

 **I remember was holloween...right?**

 **So..next is Christmas...**

 **Oh, and before I forget..**

 **with the wait of getting my new computer, I also had**

 **mouth surgery, it was a simple two teeth removed, but half my face is swollen**

 **numb, and in pain, and because of complications, I had an impromptu serious surgery just for two stupid teeth...also I'm going on vacation in two weeks...so**

 **chapter ten will be a while...hopefully, I will be focused enough**

 **to hash out another one before the end of the month.**

 **Is it bad, that I really, just want to throw in**

 **my biggest wrench, and watch how**

 **much more confused my readers can be.**

 **It's okay, time can only tell when harry's mind**

 **will fix itself~**


End file.
